Dusk and Darkness
by Prosp88
Summary: (Check out my Profile for project updates) The fight is over ... all is lost. Spiderman had his entire life ripped from him by Ming the Merciless and now he is a prisoner of Mongo. What happens next? Will he survive? Will he fight? Will he give up? or will something new be born from the darkness.
1. Alone in the Dark

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-man; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

 **In short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **(Prosp88) Hey guys, that's me back temporary for this short story ... Yes, a short story like "Enjoy the Moment" and "The Next Step", not the official next main instalment ... please, before you're tempted to pull out the torches and pitchforks, the chapters of this story will come out quickly.**

 **This is just for fun.**

* * *

 _ **Ultimate Spiderman: Dusk and Darkness**_

 **Chapter 1: Alone in the Dark**

 _Spiderman continued to watch as the Ranger 3 sped further upwards into the sky, suddenly turbo-lasers from Ming's flagship started to open fire on the vessel. For a while the Ranger 3 was able to outmanoeuvre their attempts, then suddenly another Mongo dreadnought came out of nowhere to bloke the ships path. It open fired on the Ranger 3 and managed to damage its outer hull, but the ship kept going._

 _Meanwhile the Emperors Reach fired a massive beam of energy from its main gun. It raced across the sky and engulfed the entire section of sky that the Ranger 3 and Mongo vessel occupied. As the beam disbursed, nothing was left of the two ships, only the smoking debris falling in their place._

 **Spiderman:** NOOOOOOOOO!

 _Ming let Spiderman drop to the ground and he franticly crawled over in the direction of the explosion._

 **Spiderman:** AVA! NO! AVA!

 _It was gone, it was all gone. His world … his friends … his family … his wife … his child. Everything was taken from him in one single day, he couldn't believe it. The now completely broken Spiderman kept screaming his lunges out, begging that today never happened while the Emperor of Mongo smirked to himself and used his powers to knock Spiderman to the ground then walk over to him. Kneeling down and speaking to him in a disturbingly soft voice._

 **Emperor Ming:** Remember this day, human and remember it well…

* * *

 _Peter's eyes opened slowly as he groggily regains conscious. Though his vision was still blurry, he could feel himself being dragged across the floor by two beings, the surroundings were dark and grimy, with the sounds of cries and screams echoing around him._

 _It didn't take long for his vision to come back into focus, but by then he was suddenly tossed into an empty cell. After hitting the hard surface, Peter lifts his head up off the ground high enough to catch a glimpse of the two Mongo guards leaving to look him inside. Before the cells energy barrier closes, one of the guards glanced over to Peter and chuckled._

 **Mongo Guard:** Welcome to Mongo.

 _Through the barrier, Peter watched the guards walk away, leaving him alone with his thoughts._

 _For what seemed like an eternity, Peter lay slumped quietly against the wall of his cell. Eventually he had attempted to remove sections of his now ruined armour, hoping it would make him feel more comfortable. But as he removed one of his gauntlets from his arm, he saw his marriage bracelet. Suddenly the image of Ava's face forced its way to the front of Peters mind, along with memories of a happier time; Their first few dates, holding her close as they lay on the coach watching T.V., fighting crime alongside each other … the first time they made love._

 _Peter felt like he was at piece, even if it was only for a brief few minutes, but he couldn't stop himself remembering the last few memories of her. How they argued, how she rejected his protection and forced his hand and the sight of the Ranger 3 being destroyed in the sky above him … and he was the one who put her there._

 _Peter broke down into tears and curled up on the floor, he cries echoing throughout his cell. They were all gone … Aunt May, MJ, Luke, Danny, Sam, Fury, Coulson, Kit, Reid, Kato, Dana, Eduardo, Sarah, Cliff, Lamont … Jackie … Ava … Harry._

 _Harry! His face was now all Peter could see, his best friend who had been with him as long as he needed someone. Now … all Peter could think off was the sight of his hands grasped firmly around Harrys neck…_

 **Hobgoblin:** _"Look at you!"_

 _Peter looked up and could swear that not only he could hear Hobgoblins voice more clearly than ever, but the crazed villain was now physically standing over him. Leaning down with his sharpened teeth bearing a wide grin._

 **Hobgoblin:** _"You've survived worse … this isn't about your pathetic little whore, It's about Harry_."

 _Peter rolled on his side, facing his back towards Hobgoblin so he wouldn't have to face him. But that didn't stop the villain from cackling on._

 **Hobgoblin:** _"You've never out right killed a person before have you? Sure … one or two you refused to "save" and a few mountains of robots, synthezoids and symbiotes. But this was the first time it was with your own two hands … real flesh and blood."_

 _The broken hero tried to block him out, but it was no good. It seemed like Hobgoblins voice was starting to echo louder than his previous breakdown._

 **Hobgoblin:** _"What's going to happen when they come for you? You'll have to kill them too … can you?"_

 _Next time Peter knew, Hobgoblin was lying down behind him and could see his wings slowly reaching round, as if trying to embrace him._

 **Hobgoblin:** _"Will you be ready and willing when the moment comes? Maybe they will kill you, or is that what you want?"_

 **Peter:** No.

 **Hobgoblin:** Are you sure?

 **Peter:** NO!

 _Suddenly there was silence, Hobgoblin has vanished, leaving Peter alone once again._

* * *

 **Mingo City – Mongo**

 _While Peter continues to suffer alone in his cell, high above in the grand capital city of the planet Mongo, its citizens gather outside the massive royal palace in the hope of catching a glimpse of their heroes' triumphant return home._

 _Throughout the streets, the masses cheer and revel as music plays all around them, firework-like devices are set off, creating colourful crackling shapes up above them. Floating above them were billboard sized screens displaying the same message over._

" _All creatures will make merry … under pain of death"_

 _The citizens carry on celebrating until a defining horn erupted through the music and all grew quiet, looking up towards the main balcony overlooking the city. Next the clocked figure of Viceroy Krytis emerged into view and firmly placed the staff he was carrying on a pedestal and began addressing the masses. The staff amplifies his voice for all to hear._

 **Viceroy Krytis:** Citizens of Mingo City, your warriors have brought great glory to us all. The enemies of our great empire; Shiar, Kree and Skrull have submitted to our dominance. Their leaders captured, their armies decimated and their people ready to be processed into our great society.

 _Cheers had erupted but they quickly settled down, allowing Krytis to continue._

 **Viceroy Krytis:** But one world stood defiant … a small, backwater planet known as Earth. Its people spat in the face of our beloved Emperor and rejected our guidance.

 _Sneers and cries of outrage now started to engulf the sea of Mongovians, But the silver tonged Viceroy knew how to regain their attention._

 **Viceroy Krytis:** But your Princess Aura; strong, cleaver and beautiful, along with the unstoppable Hammer, faced the warriors of Earth and with their combined might, they fell … and the Earth fell.

 _The crowds exploded into mass cheering._

 **Viceroy Krytis:** Auras loyal warriors quickly overtook the heart of the Earths strongest fortress and brought its walls down. The armies of Mongo quickly swarmed over the cities of Earth, securing our victory.

 _The cheering continued as Krytis carried on with his speech._

 **Viceroy Krytis:** Now the heroes have returned home; Your vanguard … Lord Null.

 _From inside the palace, the heavily armoured behemoth Lord Null had emerged and stood at one side of the Viceroy and posed like a champion does to his beloved fans._

 **Viceroy Krytis:** And at long last, your Princess has finally returned home … Aura!

 _The cheering that followed Nulls announcement was dwarfed immensely buy comparison to the explosive cries from the masses as the Crown Princess of Mongo gracefully strolled up to the balcony's edge. Her golden dress and headdress shined brightly with the help of Mongos twin suns' and she gently waved to her people down below. Most of the population of the planet had never even glimpsed the princess before, but she was held in high praise. Even the royal guardsmen down at the steps of the palace had some trouble keeping the crowds at bay as they grew more excited from seeing Aura. She then turned to the Viceroy, who bowed and stepped back to allow her access to the staff._

 **Princess Aura:** My brothers and sisters … I am gladdened to see so many of you upon my return this day. I have been away from my home for far too long, but my endeavours were not in vain. I have personally ensured the return of your friends and loved ones, my brothers and sisters, whom were instrumental in protecting the greatest civilisation in the cosmos.

 _The cheering continued loudly but the princess only hand to raise her hand gently to settle the people down for her to continue._

 **Princess Aura:** But we must not forget he who is responsible for all of this; Citizens of the empire, all hail the return of my father, the true master of the galaxies … Emperor Ming.

 _Music started to play as the princess stepped aside and allowed the all-powerful Emperor of Mongo to step into view. He casually strolled to the edge of the balcony and looked down into the masses below. It was hard to tell if he was at all interested in all this, even as the mass chanting had begun._

" _Hail Ming Hail, ruler of the galaxies … Hail Ming Hail, ruler of the universe!"_

 _As they continued, Aura turns to her father._

 **Princess Aura:** Your people bow before you, father while your enemies lie in ruin. It is only a matter of time before your followers wipe them from the face of the galaxy. The Nova Corp are in tatters, the fleets of the Shiar, Kree and Skrulls are all but decimated. Which means the remaining worlds are defenceless against us.

 **Emperor Ming:** Perhaps my daughter … but I sense that there is something I've overlooked. Though the Pantheon vessels now cower at my power, one of their number still eludes me … Webb.

 **Princess Aura:** Webb?

 **Emperor Ming:** Her absence troubles me greatly … she was always the crafty one.

 **Princess Aura:** Then let me hunt her down and …

 **Emperor Ming:** No … I have a different task for you. But first … enjoy your welcome home.

 _He turns and makes his way back inside the palace, followed closely by his Viceroy and Hammer. The princess continues to wave at her people for a short time, before returning inside the palace. Her thoughts dwelling on her recent battles and campaigns that she revelled in. Suddenly she caught herself thinking about her new pet down in the prison below, wondering if he'll survive what awaits him, in the unforgiving torment of the Pits. But until then she was feeling a little restless._

 **Princess Aura:** You there…

 _She addressed one of the nearby guards, who stepped closer to her and bowed._

 **Princess Aura:** Go to the barracks and find the field technician called Barin and bring him to my chambers.

 **Mongo Guard:** At once your majesty.

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review; Well, things are starting to get interesting, what's in store for our hero? Will he survive? Only one way to find out.**


	2. The Pit Of Mongo

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

I **n short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **This is just for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Pit of Mongo**

 _Peter had no idea how long he had been locked away … alone, in his cell. At first he thought meal times would give him an idea, but the guards made sure to feed him only occasionally and randomly that it was pointless to keep track. It didn't matter anyway; he didn't feel much like eating anymore. The old Spidey would have saved what strength he had left before cleverly and wittily finding a way to escape, but that Spidey was near broken. His only escape from the reality he was now in, is in his dreams … with Ava and the child he'll never know. He'd dream about holding his wife in his arms, playing with his baby, raising him or her alongside Ava. Here he was at peace, here he was happy._

 **?:** Peter … Peter … Peter.

 _Slowly he regained conscious and lifted his head of the ground. His vision was still blurry, but he could swear that he could see someone else in his cell with him._

 **?:** Peter you must be strong. It is not your time yet and you're still needed.

 _A figure had stepped out from a dark corner of his cell and Peter nearly choked on seeing the sight of himself, wearing his "Noir" Spidey-suit._

 **Peter:** What? Who…?

 **Noir Spidey:** Gather your strength and fight on. If you fall here, then all would have been for nothing.

 _And without another word, his Noir self suddenly disappeared. Before Peter had the chance to question what had happened the entrance to his cell opened and several guards had entered inside._

 **Mongo Guard:** On your feet Human! It's time … your heading for the Pit.

 _Peter slowly got to his feet and surveyed the guards in his cell and his chances; he was outnumbered in a confined space and had no clue about what was going to happen to him … didn't mean he should make it easy for them._

 **Peter:** Alright … let's get this over with.

* * *

 _He lunged at his guards and attempted to fight his way out of his cell, but the guards were ready for him. Though Peter put up a courageous fight, he was quickly subdued due to his weakened and malnourished state. Now bound and helpless, he was taken from is isolated cell and dragged to a different part of the prison. Before he knew it, he was tossed into another confined location, and felt it shudder as if it was taking off, only this time he wasn't alone._

 **Kree Slave:** Hey you, Skrull …can't you morph into something that can break down these doors.

 **Jazinda:** No … and stop calling me "Skrull"!

 **Blackjack:** Looks like we got a newbie.

 _Peter lifts himself up from the ground into a sitting position and looked around chamber he was now in. He found himself with other prisoners, alien prisoners. Several he recognised like the Shia'r and Kree, one looked like a female Skrull, the first he'd ever seen and the rest were of species he didn't know. His attention soon found its way to the second Halfworlder he's met, a 3ft tall white bunny rabbit … complete with cyborg arm and eye._

 **Peter:** You're a … rabbit?

 **Blackjack:** And you're an overgrown pink weasel.

 _He calls over his shoulder to some of the other prisoners._

 **Blackjack:** Check out the observational prowess on this one! I think our chances of surviving the Pit now has risen from royally screwed to completely boned.

 _Peter got to his feet and stared at the Halfworlder._

 **Peter:** The what …?

 **Blackjack:** That's the destination of this luxurious Mongo transport we are currently occupying; The Pit of Mongo, where our deaths are scheduled for the populations … entertainment.

 _Horrified, Peter looks around at the other prisoners. Most of them, like the Kree, seemed pretty calm and collected. However, a small group of Shiar prisoners were getting very agitated._

 **Shiar Slave:** Captain, I don't … I don't know if I can go through another…

 **Captain Juber:** Pull it together ensign.

 **Jazinda:** That's Juber.

 _Peter suddenly noticed that the female Skrull was now standing next to him._

 **Jazinda:** He was captain of the Shiar navy, until the Emperor of Mongo conquered their throneworld. Now he just tries his best to keep what's left of his crew alive. He once had over a dozen … now just five.

 **Peter:** What about you?

 **Jazinda:** I was part of a joint Skrull and Dire Wraith force stationed on Wraithworld … I'm the only survivor. Blackjack here was on Halfworld, and that's all he'll tell.

 _Blackjack points over to the Kree prisoners._

 **Blackjack:** Don't rely on any of them to watch your back, the Kree only help out their own.

 **Jazinda:** And what of you … what's your story, friend?

 _Peter just gives her a solemn look before answering._

 **Peter:** No story … I've just have everything taken from me.

 **Blackjack:** Well if you're thinking of giving up and dying out there … just don't get in my way.

 _As if on cue, the chamber shook once more, indicating that the transport had landed. Next the hatchway began to open, gradually allowing the brightness from outside, blinding all the prisoners. As Peters eyes started to adjust, he watched the other's walk outside before following and began hearing chanting on a mass scale._

* * *

 _The moment he stepped off the transport, it's hatchway closed before taking off again, leaving Peter and his fellow prisoners in the centre of some kind of grand arena and engulfed in a small energy field. Its surface area was about the size of several football fields, its stands are built so high and packed with onlookers that it seemed like they were surrounded by a circular wall of people hundreds of feet high._

 _The architecture of the arena made Peter think of the Roman colosseum, except it was decorated with sculptures carved into its interior, sculptures of a very familiar face … one that Peter will never forget._

 **Peter:** Ming…

 **Mongo Announcer:** Greetings! Citizens of Mingo City! Welcome to the Pit!

 _The crowds cheering echoed throughout the arena: Mongos, Hawk-men, Lion-men, Gill-men and members of every other race within the Mongo Empire could be found amongst them._

 **Mongo Announcer:** Allow me to introduced todays contenders! Collected throughout the campaigns of our glorious Emperor … Let's hope they last longer than the last ones.

 _Peter looks down to Blackjack._

 **Peter:** The last batch?

 **Blackjack:** I was with that lot … left half of me behind.

 _Peter looks to the rabbit's cybernetics as the announcer continues to work the audience._

 **Mongo Announcer:** And now! Allow me to introduce their opponents; burning with a lust to destroy … the Dragon-men!

 _A section of the arenas walls slid open and a group of hulking reptile-like aliens; teal coloured scaled skin with triangle shaped head ridges, long snouts and blood red eyes._

 **Peter:** Dragon-men?

 **Jazinda:** We think they're a race enslaved by the Mongovians long ago.

 **Blackjack:** From what I've heard, whenever the Mongo conquer a species they get "processed". If they prove capable and compliant, like those bird guys and pussy cats you see in their military, then they're given a place in the Empire. If not, then they become a slave cast. We've seen them and a few others like that fighting in the Pit before.

 _The Dragon-men roared loudly before spitting out bursts of fire from their mouths. It was then that Peter noticed that weapons of alien origins had appeared from nowhere, scattered thought the arena._

 **Mongo Announcer:** Citizens of Mingo City … Let blood spill the Pit!

 _Suddenly the energy field around the prisoners fell and the Dragon-men charged at the unfortunate group. Everyone scattered, except one Shiar prisoner who was paralysed by fear and failed to move in time as one of the large Dragon-men closed the distance and crushed the Shiar underfoot. The Kree prisoners jumped into action straight away, gathering what weapons they could find and engage their opponents. Both Blackjack and Jazinda managed to recover blaster pistols each and open fire on one of the Dragon-men, however the blaster bolts seemed to be hardly effective against the creature's hard hides._

 _Suddenly, Peters Spidey-Sense goes off and he leaps into the air, narrowly avoiding a fire blast from attacking Dragon-men. He landed on the ground and aimed his wrist at them, however he quickly realised that he no longer had his web-shooters, forcing him to keep his distance as he used his super powered physicality to keep his distance his attackers. From his left, Peter heard screaming and he looked to see the remaining Shiar prisoners being burned to death by Dragon-men. Distracted, Peter was struck by one of his attackers fists and he was sent hurtling across the arena. As Jazinda rushes over to help him up, Blackjack tries to distract some of the nearby Dragon-men._

 **Jazinda:** You must stand, human! All of must work together if we want to survive this.

 **Peter:** What's the point? I've got nothing left.

 _He just watched as Blackjack hopped around a fired his blaster at the creatures as they continued to breath fire at him. Peter also saw the remaining Kree prisoners being ripped apart by their attackers, as the Dragon-men roared in their bloodlust, Peter noticed how wide their jaws were open and suddenly he was hit by an idea. His attention was soon drawn to the Dragon-man charging towards him and the Skrull, who was firing at it. Quick as a flash, he snatched the blaster out of Jazinda's hand and fired a clear shot right into the open mouth of the beast. It collapsed to the ground, dead, and Peter grabbed Jazinda before leaping out of the way as it speeding corpse crashed into the wall behind them._

 **Peter:** Bunny! Aim for the inside!

 _Taking a few seconds for Peters meaning to become clear, Blackjack hopped into the air just as two Dragon-men were opening their mouths to burn him. But he quickly used his blaster to fire several shots into their mouths, killing them quickly._

 **Blackjack:** Guess the kid was good for something.

 _Peter landed let go of Jazinda as the last Dragon-men charged at them. Knowing what to do, the Skrull grabbed Peters blaster and ran off to meet it head on. After avoiding several swings of the beast's arms, she ran up its chest and backflip of its head. The moment the Dragon-man opened its jaws to attack, she aimed her blaster and fired relentlessly into the beast's mouth. She landed on her feet the same time the Dragon-man fell motionless to the ground. At first the entire arena was quiet, then a burst of cheers erupted from the crowds._

 **Mongo Announcer:** Unbelievable! Never before have the savage Dragon-men begin slain so quickly! Looks like we might just see these contenders return again! Will they be able to face the horrors ahead, simply for your enjoyment? Looks like we'll have to wait and see!

* * *

 _After the match, Peter was taken to a new cell, beside his fellow survivors and was left alone and exhausted from the day's events. What seemed like hours later, Peter was woken from his sleep once again by the apparition of his Noir self._

 **Noir Spidey:** You were lucky today, but cannot afford to give up now, Peter.

 **Peter:** Stop it.

 **Noir Spidey:** Peter…

 **Peter:** You're not a figment of my imagination and you're not Spiderman … Your Madame Webb.

 _His Noir counterpart hesitated for a second before continuing on._

 **Noir Spidey:** Your delirious…

 **Peter:** Your trying to convince me that you're my "inner hero" or something so you can motivate me. But not even all your cosmic powers would tell you that it's not me I see and hear when I'm in the dirt … its Ava. I can see through your disguise; I just don't know why you even bother?

 _Noir was quiet for a moment before morphing into the form of the hooded figure of Madame Webb._

 **Madame Webb:** Things have become more complicated now. Ming wants to destroy the cosmic who imprisoned him before and so they have withdrawn themselves for protection. It's taking every ounce of my power just to shield myself from his sight … especially on this world.

 **Peter:** Complicated … that's … that's definitely one way to sum up the nightmare I'm in. I mean … maybe if you warned us sooner about this guy, I wouldn't be wishing I was dead now.

 **Madame Webb:** I always saw Ming behind the invaders, and knew he needed to be stopped. But my masters stopped me from interfering.

 **Peter:** But you defied them … you came to me.

 **Madame Webb:** I knew they were wrong.

 **Peter:** Ming wants to conquer more than just Earth, and whether or not your masters will admit, we needed their help to stop him.

 **Madame Webb:** So I believe.

 **Peter:** Then help us!

 **Madame Webb:** I've done all I can…

 **Peter:** NO! You can do more, you can do so much more and you have to!

 **Madame Webb:** Not on my own … Ming is too powerful for me.

 **Peter:** Then what good are you? All you've ever did was talk and talk and forced us to fight and die because you and your kind didn't want to get your hands bloody.

 **Madame Webb:** I've … distracted him, sent you aid when you needed it. I promise you Peter, I've done all I can.

 **Peter:** Like hell you did! If you actually helped, she wouldn't be … be … gone.

 _Suddenly the cosmic started to slowly fade away. She tried to call out to Peter but her voice grew more incoherent every second._

 **Madame Webb:** Ming's power grows! Peter … you must … know … Av…

 _Before she could finish, Madame Webb completely disappeared from Peters cell. Leaving the once champion of Earth alone once more, now with a boiling rage stirring inside him. He let out a cry that echoed around his cell and slammed his fist into the ground, leaving cracks along the surface._

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review.**


	3. Royal Seduction

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

I **n short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **This is just for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Royal Seduction**

 _Days … weeks … months … hell, maybe years. At this point Peter no longer had any idea how long he's spent fighting for his life in the dirt of the infamous Pit. Though they were not the only prisoners forced to fight, the three of them quickly won the attention of the Mongo citizens. Fighting together, these three have survived every challenge thrown at them; Dragon-men, Lizard-men, Monkey-men, Cyborgs, monstrous creatures and even other slaves from their own galaxies. Broken and mindless Shiar, Kree, Phalanx and even Nova Corps prisoners, turned savage and tried to kill Peter and his new allies. Though both Jazinda and Blackjack had no qualms killing their opponents, Peter still attempted to restrain himself and show mercy whenever he could, unfortunately his hand was forced on several occasions._

 _During a particularly gruesome match, Peter and his friends were fighting the viciously savage Panther-men (genetic cousins to the Lion-men). Their speed and blade-like claws proved a challenge for the trio. One Panther-man managed to pin Jazinda to the ground, but before it could rip her throat out with its teeth, Peter came flying out of nowhere, armed with a spear-like weapon and plunged it through the creatures back as he landed behind it._

 _Peter helped Jazinda to her feet, allowing her to see that the remaining Panther-men had already fallen at the hands of Peter and Blackjack. All around them, the crowd started chanted and cheered at their victory. Just then Peter noticed that the Panther-man near them was still alive, his wincing and moans earned the wall-crawler's sympathy. Unfortunately, the crowed wasn't on his side, they were calling out for blood. Jazinda pulled the spear out from the wailing beast and was readying to impale it again, until Peter grabbed hold of the spear to stop her._

 _This caused some backlash from the crowed as they jeered down at them. But Jazinda had let go of the weapon, allowing Peter to take it … and in the nick of time too. The Panther-man managed to muster what strength it had left to leap up off the ground and lunge at Peter, knocking him to the ground. Without a second thought, Peter had quickly moved the spear into place so that when the Panther-man pounced, he was once again impaled through the chest by the weapon … this time killing him. The crowd cheered as the trio were taken away from the arena and back to their cells._

* * *

 _During the "down time" between fighting in the Pit, the trio were able to talk to each other through their cells, which helped Jazinda and Blackjack to keep each other's spirits up … but not so much Peter. He spent much of his time customizing and repairing parts of his old armour, while at the same time exercising however he can; from push ups, crunches and squats._

 **Jazinda:** Why build yourself up?

 **Peter:** I'm not meant to die in here.

 **Blackjack:** In here … out there. What's the difference?

 **Peter:** In here I have nothing, but out there … I have a chance at facing the one who took everything from me.

 **Jazinda:** The Emperor?

 **Peter:** I've been listening to some of the guards. Most of the time, Ming doesn't bother with what goes on down here, but he occasionally shows up if…

 **Blackjack:** If someone survives long enough to earn his attention … hahaha … you're a crazy one weasel.

 _Peter scoffed at the halfworlders remark and continued with his push ups for several minutes before Jazinda broke the silence._

 **Jazinda:** There is a very old saying; "The road to freedom isn't just about strength."

 **Peter:** The stronger my body, the better chance I'll survive.

 **Jazinda:** Yes, but to survive … it is your spirit that must be strong.

 _Peter stopped doing his push ups and sat on the ground for a moment._

 **Peter:** My "spirit" is as willing to escape as my body is.

 **Blackjack:** Ha … Face it weasel, you're just as afraid to die in here as we are.

 **Peter:** No, I'm not afraid … I'm angry.

 _He continues with the rest of his workout for nearly an hour, before his cell opened expectantly and several of Ming's honour guards entered inside. They forced Peter to his feet, bound him and lead the wall crawler away without a word to where he was going._

* * *

 **Mingo Palace**

 _After a while, Peter found himself right in the middle of the Royal Palace of Mongo, the esteem seat of power of the entire Mongo Empire. As he was escorted through the lavish hallways, Peter noticed that they were surprisingly absent of other people before being eventually lead into a private washroom. Inside where numerous Mongo handmaidens proceeding to clean him up. After spending who knows how long down in the Pit, Peter was bathed, scrubbed and given a simple but clean garment to where._

 _When the handmaidens were done, Peter was once again escorted out and towards a set of large golden doors just down the hall. The guards positioned themselves by the doors which seemed to be their usual station, apart from two whom remained on either side of Peter and waited to escort him inside when the doors opened._

 _Stepping (a bit begrudgingly) inside, Peter now found himself inside a set of beautifully décor chambers. The one he entered into had a golden table in its centre that had trays of very exotic looking food laid upon it, while the walls around them were decorated with sculptures and artwork. The chamber ahead leads to a large bedroom, while the chamber on the right seemed to be some type of trophy room, with weapons, armour and other trinkets on display._

 _The last remaining chamber was comprised entirely of open wardrobes, all containing fancy clothing hanging on their racks. There was also a dressing screen inside and through it, Peter couldn't help but notice the silhouetted figure of a woman changing behind it._

 **Honour Guard:** Your Majesty, we brought the prisoner as you requested.

 _The silhouette was seen putting on a dressing gown before moving out from behind the screen to reveal Princess Aura herself, adopting a relaxed posture before offering Peter a soft smile, which he did not return._

 **Princess Aura:** Welcome young human … I was hoping you'd join me.

 _She looked down at the cuffs binding Peters wrists and chuckled. The princess subtly swaggered over to Peter and took hold of his hands before removing his binds._

 **Princess Aura:** Trust me … you won't be needing those.

 _She placed the binds on the nearby table and preceded to just admire the human, staring him up and down, all the time Peter giving her a defiant eye._

 **Princess Aura:** Guards, leave us.

 _The Honour guards saluted her before exiting the princesses' chambers, leaving Peter all alone with her. Aura then walked over to the table and sat in one of the two chairs, and gestures for Peter to do the same._

 **Princess Aura:** Sit with me.

 _Peter didn't respond and instead remained standing and silent as the princess started to casually eat from the wide selection of food available._

 **Princess Aura:** I won't bite … please.

 _She once again gestured for him to sit, which Peter eventually did, trying to hide that fact that he was starving due to being malnourished. He reached for the food gingerly and only took small amounts before using his utensils to eat a few bites._

 **Princess Aura:** These no need to stand on ceremony … you must be hungry.

 _As if something snapped inside him, Peter throw cation to the winds and grabbing large chunks of the alien food and began stuffing his face. He could barely taste the exotic flavours and just chowed down, a thought at the back of his mind telling him that he may never get another chance. Aura on the other hand continued to just let him eat, but not taking her eyes of him. She began pouring them drinks and placed one of the goblets in front of Peter, which he quickly guzzled down. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he quickly spat out the wine onto the floor, the princess being completely unphased by this reaction._

 **Princess Aura:** Relax … I didn't poison it.

 **Peter:** How can I be sure?!

 **Princess Aura:** Poison is the weapon of those too afraid to get their hands dirty. If I wanted to kill you now, it would be by my hands clasped around your throat … but then I would be deprived of your company.

 _She smiled before popping a piece of fruit in her mouth, while Peter simply pushed his plate away from him._

 **Peter:** What do you want?

 **Princess Aura:** You could afford to be a little grateful; If I hadn't stepped in, my father would have ended your existence on that backwater world you call home.

 **Peter:** Then why am I here?!

 **Princess Aura:** Do I really need to spell it out for you?

 _She gets to her feet and gracefully walks around to stand behind Peter, her hands caressing him in a seductive manner._

 **Princess Aura:** It can get so boring around here at times, people around the palace can be so boring and stuck up.

 _She then gently sits on Peters lap and loosens her gown to reveal the smooth golden skin of her shoulders._

 **Princess Aura:** I prefer men of action, that go above and beyond what's required of them. I've seen your matches in the Pit, your drive, your will to survive … your just what I need.

 _Aura leans in to kiss him, but Peter quickly lifts her up and sits her on the table, allowing him to get up and distance himself for her. Unfortunately for him, the princess doesn't give up easily and chuckles at his resistance._

 **Princess Aura:** You don't need to be shy … haven't you gone long enough without a woman?

 **Peter:** If it means being with you? Then not long enough.

 _Aura gets up and strolls over to Peter._

 **Princess Aura:** Now that's not a very nice thing to say, is it? Anybody else in your position would have been grateful … in fact, they all were.

 **Peter:** Oh really? And just how many prisoners have you partaken with?

 **Princess Aura:** So it's that game you want to play? Ok then … prisoners like you alone … 200.

 _He was just about to snap back at her, but then the number he heard finally registered with him and Peter just looked at the princess with sudden surprise._

 **Peter:** 2 … 2 … 200?

 **Princess Aura:** About that yes … But the total number of lovers I've had is more around 1000.

 _The Wall-crawler was completely speechless, not just because to the amount but by how casually non-chantey she gave her answer … as if she didn't see the big deal of it._

 **Peter:** 1000 … at your age … 1000! Where did you even find the time?!

 _Suddenly Auras expression changed and she crossed her arms and adopted a sterner look about her._

 **Princess Aura:** Just how old do you think I am?

 _Peter looked her over once before answering._

 **Peter:** I don't know … 26, 27?

 _Suddenly Auras expression changed to a more flatted one._

 **Princess Aura:** That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me … I'm actually approaching 10,000 soon.

 _She could tell that Peter was clearly in shock at this and she quickly added._

 **Princess Aura:** Just one of the benefits of having a father like mine.

 _At the mention of her father, Peter suddenly came back to his senses and tried to walk away. But Aura grabbed hold of his arm and with great strength, dragged him into her bed chambers and tossed him onto the bed before closing the doors behind her. She then tried to launch herself on top of Peter but he quickly rolled out the way before she landed, standing himself up off beside the bed while Aura lies playfully on the sheets._

 **Princess Aura:** Hahaha … you are an intriguing one, aren't you? Since I've shared now it's your turn … How many girls then? Or…

 _She thinks about how much her new pet has been awkward around her and an amusing thought comes to her._

 **Princess Aura:** Oh … please tell me I'm your first?

 **Peter:** You? Don't kid yourself, My wife…

 _He trailed off at that point as the memory of Ava came to mind and Peter just turned his back to the Princess._

 **Princess Aura:** And where is your wife?

 _Without looking at her, Peter held back the surge of emotion that was engulfing him before finnaly answering her._

 **Peter:** … dead, you and your father took her from me … along with our child.

 _The princess slid off the bed and calmly walked over to Peter before placing a hand on his shoulder._

 **Princess Aura:** I am sorry.

 _Peter couldn't tell if she was being genuine or trying to fool him, but in the end he didn't even care, he was so lost in his memories at that moment. Unbeknownst to Peter, the food that Aura had given him was laced with a drug designed to make him more subserviently. Aura Figured that it must be taken effect by now since he didn't seem aware that she was leading him over to sit on the edge of her bed as she stood right in front of him._

 **Princess Aura:** I can help you forget your pain, give you pleasure.

 _She disrobed herself, leaving her stark naked in front of him and started to touch herself._

 **Princess Aura:** If you don't want me…

 _Suddenly her body started to morph in front of him, her hair and skin tone changed, leaving her to resemble the female hero Mockingbird. However, she noticed the mildly disinterested look Peter had._

 **Mockingbird:** If she doesn't excite you… then maybe.

 _She once again changed her appearance, now looking like the Skrull Jazinda._

 **Jazinda:** No? Then how about…

 _This time she was the Avenger; Black Widow. At this point she gently laid Peter on his back and started straddling him._

 **Black Widow:** I can be anyone you want me to be.

 _Still perplex by his apparent lack of interest, Aura then peered into Peters mind and searched for something she could use … then she found it._

 **Black Widow:** Fine … if that's who you want.

 _Once again Aura changed her appearance, this time taking the form of Peters wife Ava. This caused the drugged Peter to smile and Aura began kissing him softly for a few minutes before levelling her face up to his._

 **Ava:** Guess what Peter … I'm going to let you do anything you want to me. Anything you desire, just name it. I'll satisfy you where you want, how you want and as for long as you want.

 _Before Aura could go any further, a voice suddenly echoed inside Peters head, telling him that something wasn't right. Despite his drugged state, Peter managed to sharply kick Aura clear off him and she landed with a thud against the doors of her chambers, forcing her to change back into her normal self._

 **Princess Aura:** WHAT THE?! HOW DID YOU?!

 **Peter:** Ava … loved me … she was my wife … not a whore.

 _For some reason … that word hurt more to Aura than the impact she just felt. Rage began building inside of her until she screamed for her guards while re-robing herself. As two of her Honour guards burst into the room, Aura pointed at Peter._

 **Princess Aura:** Throw this worm back into his cell!

 _The guards did as instruct and dragged Peter off the bed and out from the princess's presence. By the time the guards left her chambers and made it halfway down the hall, they heard a high piercing shrike coming from the princess's chambers, followed by loud smashing sounds._

 **Honour Guard 1:** Great…

 **Honour Guard 2:** What?

 **Honour Guard 2:** Whenever her majesty is upset like this … let's say I wish I was on the front lines for the next few days.

 _After another crashing sound, the guards hurried their prisoner away while the halls continued to echo with the sounds of the princess's frustration._

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review**


	4. Under Watchful Eyes

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

I **n short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **This is just for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Under Watchful Eyes**

 _The moment Peter had returned to his cell, he returned to his training regimen without a second thought towards the Mongo Princess. Unfortunately for him, the same couldn't be said for Aura. To say that the princess didn't take the young hero's rejection well would be an understatement and she made sure that Peters defiance wouldn't go unpunished. Peter noticed that his time between Pit matches were shortening and the opponents that he and his fellow prisoners faced grew more vicious in each match._

 _But with every obstacle that Peter overcame and victory he earned, Aura became more intrigued with the human. Usually, even the strongest of Pit combatants begin to ware down and lose hope, but this strange human only seems to fight harder and move faster with every challenge the Pit throws at him. This only made his rejection of her more frustrating and made the princess desire him more._

 _Aura once again on several occasions had given Peter an audience with her so that she could continue to seduce him … but each time she did so, Peter had just spurned her. Soon, this simple human was all that the Princess could think about. Her full attention was focused towards making this human hers, the princess even disposed of her previous lover Barlin by tricking him into fighting Peter in a foolish attempt to keep her affection, a fight that she was glad Barlin had lost._

 _At one point, Aura was desperate enough to use the Mind Stone to try and manipulate Peter into worshiping her. To the princess's great surprise, he managed to resisted and even attacked her. Peter had managed to regain control of his thoughts when he had seen that Aura had displayed Zorro's sword as a trophy upon her wall. Unfortunately for Aura, when her father had sensed that she had taken and used the power of the infinity stone against his wishes, Ming had her brought before him to explain herself._

* * *

 **Mingo City – Throne Room**

 **Emperor Ming:** Insolent child! You dare play with the power of an infinity stone like it was your rattle. The stones may very well be the key to everything; they are not for you to use for your … indulgences.

 **Princess Aura:** I find it hard to believe what you say about them, not even the stone could turn him to my favour.

 _Ming was slightly caught off guard by her remark._

 **Emperor Ming:** Who?

 **Princess Aura:** The human I claimed from that backwater planet … Earth.

 _The Emperor sat back in his throne and ponder on this new information._

 **Emperor Ming:** Are you saying a human … managed to resist the power of an infinity stone?

* * *

 **The Pit**

 _Once again; Peter, Blackjack and Jazinda find themselves at the mercy of the Pit. The fully packed stands of Mongovian spectators, cheering them on as they arm themselves with the weapons scattered around the battle zone._

 **Blackjack:** Our loyal fan base … how are we going to entertain them today?

 **Jazinda:** Do not lose focus. Every fight gets more challenging.

 **Peter:** Like it even matters.

 _As they choose their weapons, the announcer voice echoes throughout the arena._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"Greetings! Citizens of Mingo City! Welcome to the Pit!"_

 _The crowed explodes in applause and cheers before dying down, allowing the announcer to continue._

 **Mongo Announcer** _ **:**_ _"What new challenges will our contenders face today! Will they meet their end at the…?"_

 _The announcer stops abruptly, much to the confusion of the crowed and the three combatants. After a few minutes of silence, the announcer voice is heard once again, this time with a hint of surprise._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"Ladies and gentlemen, what an honour we have for you this day. Never before in recent generations has there been such distinguish guests."_

 _Mutters began emerging from the crowds as their confusion grew, but suddenly royal honour guards started appearing around the different exits around the stands. Next, a section of the underground rock celling began to open, allowing an observation box to descend and hang above the Pit._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"Citizens of the Mongo Empire, rise for their royal majesties; our beloved Princess Aura and her father … the God-Emperor Ming."_

 _Everyone rose to their feet while a drum beat echoed around the arena. Peter looked up at the box to see the familiar silhouettes of Aura and Ming, siting on thrones. Aura waves to the crowed while her father remains completely still, gazing silently down below._

 **Peter:** Ming!

 _Mustering all his strength, he leapt up high onto the surrounding stone wall and ran up its side. Gasps came from the crowds as Peter then propelled himself high into the air, towards the box. But with the flick of his finger, Ming sent Peter hurtling downward to the ground and received a scornful look from his daughter._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"Unbelievable! Unthinkable! The human has dared to attack our Emperor! But not to worry … Our eternal Sovran has brought some special entertainment for our combatants to battle … all for our amusement."_

 _The crowd cheered as both Blackjack and Jazinda help Peter to his feet. Suddenly a section of the far wall opened up and several dirt mounds began slithering beneath the grounds surface towards the three prisoners and began encircling them._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"From our planets very own harsh Red Sea desert; the venomous and lethal … Constrictosaurus!"_

 _The monstrous creatures continued to slither around Peter and his friends, until one of them lashed out with lightning fast speed, revealing it as a red skinned python-like monsters and tried to sink its fangs into Jazinda neck. But Peter managed to tackle her to the ground to avoid its bite as it flew over them and burrowed back underground._

 _Soon more of these serpents burst from the ground and attacked them. One managed to wrap itself around Peters torso and suffocate him, while another tried to bite Blackjack. Peter managed to wrestle the Constrictosaur off of him and threw it away, just as Jazinda sliced the serpent attacking Blackjacks head off in time with her sword. For the next 10 minutes, the three of them fought the remaining Constrictosarus. They waited for creatures to leap out of the ground to attack, which was when they were most vulnerable in order to counter attack. They sliced, diced and shot the serpents until the last one lay dying at Peters feet._

 _The entire arena cheered while back up at the Royal box, Aura clapped eagerly in applause and looked to her father, who didn't seem to react to the fight at all. Suddenly the announcers voice was heard from inside the box._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"Did … did … that fight please you, your majesties?"_

 **Princess Aura:** It was marvellous, an impressive display of…

 **Emperor Ming:** Release the _**Droks**_

* * *

 _As soon as the crowed settled down and the prisoners managed to catch their breath, the announcer once again addressed the crowd._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"What a spectacle! But we are just getting started. From the deep jungles of the Lion-Men home world; the unstoppable Droks."_

 _For the next round, Peter and his friends battled a number of hulking, scaled, horned dinosaur-like lizards. They charged around the arena, attempting to run down the prisoners. Their tough hides made them nearly impenetrable to the weapons Peter used. But with carefully timed coordination, the trio were able to tick them into running full force at the arena wall, killing them in the process._

 _But it didn't stop there, Ming kept sending in more and more exotic monsters to test Peter and the others; Sulphas, packs of Wolvrons, veracious Tridentaurus and even the two headed Tsak. Although Jazinda and Blackjack helped throughout the matches, it was mainly Peter fighting off these creatures, much to Auras approval._

* * *

 **Princess Aura:** Your beasts aren't proving to be much of a challenge, father. I'd say this human has certainly proved his worth in the Pit. You know … I might just take him back to my…

 _The Emperor suddenly rose to his feet and stepped closer to windows to gaze down and Peter, who always stared back up at him after every fight. This human had pasted every challenge he threw at him … all except one._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"I hope we have pleased you, your highness. Your handpicked creatures provided such a special…"_

 _Ming turned to face his daughter, and the look he gave her held such fury that her blood run cold._

 **Emperor Ming:** Unleash the _ **Bore Worm**_!

 _Aura jumped from her seat and rushed towards her father._

 **Princess Aura:** NO! NOT THE BORE WORM!

* * *

 _Back down in the arena, the ground beneath Peters feet began to shake violently. Everyone in the stands above start panicking and tried to get up and leave but the announcer quickly gets their attention._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"Everyone please stay in your seats! Our glorious Emperor has given one us last special match!"_

 _The entire arena continues to shake, causing cracks to start appearing alone the surface of the battlefield. Peter and his friends manoeuvre around the arena, trying to stay on solid ground, until strange tentacles emerge from below and lash out at them._

 **Mongo Announcer:** _"A creature unseen for generations, told down the centuries as a tale to terrorise the enemies of our Emperor. From the darkest region of unknown space. From a time before time. The ancient, the all mighty … BORE WORM!"_

 _The ground suddenly erupted, sending rocks and debris everywhere before a long scaly body emerged from beneath the surface. Standing hundreds of feet high, the creatures head comprises of pincers, tentacles and a single eye at its centre. The Bore Worm let out a defining screech before descending towards the prisoners. Peter leapt out the way and both Blackjack and Jazinda narrowly ducked out of the way as the colossal monster smashed against the ground, sending a shockwave that shook the entire arena._

 **Jazinda:** What is that thing!

 **Blackjack:** Something that wants to eat us!

 _The worm's tentacles wrap themselves around Blackjack and lift him off the ground, while Jazinda uses her sword to knock more tentacles away. Peter on the other hand, leaps onto the creature's body and clings on as the worm tries to shake him off. The Princess watches in nervous anticipation at the ongoing chaos down below. Never in her entire life has her father revealed his pet's existence, but she always heard stories about it … one in particular … no survivors._

 **Princess Aura:** Father, please recall your beast!

 **Emperor Ming:** If this human is the warrior you believe he is, then he may survive.

 _Peter tries to stab his sword into the worms hide but it proves too strong, but after a violent shake, he loses his grip and is flung to the ground. The colossal beast turned to face him and spurted out an acidic venom from his "mouth". Peter was able to leap out of the way as the ground burns beneath him. As the worm continues to spit its venom at Peter, he runs, ducks and dives to avoid it while constantly searching for a weapon he could use._

 _Blades … ineffective, blasters … useless. Peter didn't stop looking until he saw what looked like a belt just ahead of him. Peter lunged forward to grab it, as he does so he could tell it had what he hoped were explosives attached to it. But before he could react, more of the worm's venom splatted the ground around him, cutting him off just as the worm raises its head high so that it could descend down towards him, screeching._

 _Peter had no other choice, he pulled the pin from one of the explosives and threw it up towards the worm just as the creature's mouth was right on top of him. The Bore Worm engulfed Peter for what seemed like only seconds before the creature's head explodes. Blood and guts pollute the surrounding area and silence falls throughout the Pit; the crowd, Blackjack, Jazinda, Princess Aura wait in anticipation for any sign of Peter._

 _Jazinda spotted movement amongst the remains of the worm and she rushed ahead to see if it was him. As she got closer, Peter burst out from the creature's guts and crawled his way out. At this, the crowed exploded into cheers and applause as both Blackjack and Jazinda hurry over to Peter to help him to his feet. Aura is practically jumping up and down on her throne like an excited school girl, with a wide smile across her face._

 **Princess Aura:** Such strength, such determination. He is unlike anyone I've ever seen before.

 **Emperor Ming:** Neither have I … except perhaps…

 **Peter:** MING!

 _Both the Emperor and Princess see Peter glaring up at them, Aura could see the defiance in his eyes as he cried out at the top of his lunges._

 **Peter:** GIVE HIM TO ME! GIVE ME NULL!

 _All Ming did was stare back at the human as he ranted on, never before had anyone been so bold as to openly challenge his Hammer._

 **Emperor Ming:** Interesting.

* * *

 _Hours later, Peter and the others were once again in their cells sleeping, exhausted from the day's events. However, Peter didn't sleep much anymore, every time he closed his eyes he was haunted with the life he could have had with Ava and the baby. Just as sleep was about to finally take him, he heard a faint whisper. At first he brushed it off due to being tired, then it happened again, only this time he could swear he heard Ava's voice. He sat up and groggily looked around, only to see that the energy shield covering his cell was down._

 _Peter leapt to his feet and approached the way into his cell. After carefully scanning his surroundings he saw that in the outside hallway, the guards assigned to this section are now lying unconscious on the ground. His adrenalin now kicking in, Peter quickly hurried over to his friend's cells and unlocked them, shaking the Half-worlder and the Skrull awake before leading out of their cells._

 **Jazinda:** What's happened here?

 **Blackjack:** Never mind that, lets grab some weapons and get out of here.

 _The three of them gather what equipment they could from the guards and made their way out of their section … only to come into contact with other patrolling guards._

 **Mongo Guard:** Sound the alarm! Prisoners are escaping!

 _Knowing that their window of opportunity would be short, the three prisoners started to fight their way through the Mongo guards. Both Jazinda and Blackjack just followed Peters lead as usual, but this time Peter was listening for the faint whispering that he continued to hear around him. As the sound of Ava's voice guided him through the maze-like prison, Peter eventually lead his team right into what seemed like a dead end … except for single triangular totem placed at the end._

 **Jazinda:** What do we do know?

 **Blackjack:** Let them come! dead end or not, this is one bunny their not taking alive again!

 _Not listening to his friends, Peter's attention was drawn to the strange totem. Examining it closely, he noticed some strange alien hieroglyphics along its side. He ran his hand over them, only for some of the glyphs to illuminate and a bright light to suddenly engulf him and his friends. Next thing he knew, Peter was lying face down in sand, he raised himself up and looked around to see that he and his friends were now in some desert and the bright shining dome of Mingo City could be seen in the distance._

 **Peter:** We're … we're free.

 **Blackjack:** Oh yeah? Free from a death prison and into a barren desert … this is such a big improvement.

 **Jazinda:** This isn't any ordinary desert … I think this is the Red Sea.

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review.**


	5. The Old One

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

 **I** **n short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **This is just for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Old One**

 **Peter:** The Red Sea?

 **Jazinda:** Most of the planet's surface is like this. Their cities and settlements are encased in giant domes to protect them from the harsh environment.

 **Blackjack:** How the hell do you know about all this?

 **Jazinda:** I was an intelligence officer before being captured. In order to learn about our enemy, I … extracted much intel from enemy soldiers.

 **Blackjack:** Well did you extract anything that might be useful getting use out of here?

 **Peter:** We walk.

 _He pushed passed the pair of them and began walking further into the barren, rocky desert that seem to go on in every direction._

 **Blackjack:** Oh … just like that huh?

 _Both Blackjack and Jazinda quickly hurry after Peter, unaware that more dangers lie deeper in the unforgiveable Red Sea._

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 _Under the scorching heat of Mongos sun, the three escaped prisoners trudge on; thirsty, starving and exhausted. Despite their physical state, they were able to hold off against the creatures that inhabit the desert, but it was the harsh desert sands themselves that prove to be the real threat._

 _It wasn't long before Peter and the others found themselves engulfed in a massive dust storm. With the sand now ripping into their skin and the fact that they could barely see their own hands in front of their faces, their chances of survival seemed low. Peter knew if they couldn't find shelter soon, then they wouldn't survive the night._

 **Jazinda:** We need to get out of this storm!

 **Blackjack:** I can't see a blinding thing!

 **Jazinda:** Human … slow down!

 _Peter either wasn't listening or couldn't here because of the storm, but either way he was determined make it through the harsh elements. Soon the toll of the last several hours took hold of Peter and he collapsed onto the sand, tumbling down a mound. His mouth and eyes now full of sand, Peter manages to raise himself up om his knees and call out for his friends, but they didn't respond._

 _Peter kept calling for Jazinda and Blackjack, but to no good. Even if they were only a few feet away from him, the storm made it impossible to see or hear anything. Eventually Peter collapsed from exhaustion and lay on the burning sand until he lost consciousness … His last thoughts were on Ava's voice._

 **Peter:** I'm sorry…

* * *

 **Hours later**

 _As Peter slowly regained consciousness, he felt a faint warmth across his face. He opened his eyes to see a small makeshift fire built a few feet from him and found himself lying on the ground of dark cave, and could still hear the storm wailing outside. Slowly Peter managed to sit up and face the small makeshift fire at the centre of the cave, he noticed the sword he grabbed from a Mongo guard placed up against the cave wall next to him. The thought of how he got here didn't even occur to him, instead Peter just took the time to catch his breath._

 **Peter:** Guess I'm all alone now.

 **?:** Oh no you're not alone … your with me.

 _Peter quickly jumped to his feet and reached for his sword. He raised it up and scanned the area for the source of the voice, until he noticed the silhouette of a cloaked figure hiding in the far darkest corner of the cave. As Peter raised his sword towards the figure, it cowered back a few steps, clutching onto its wooden cane._

 **?:** Please put your weapon away … I … I mean you no harm.

 **Peter:** Stay back! I'm warning you.

 _He took a few aggressive steps towards the shadowy figure, causing it to collapse to the ground and into the light of the fire. Despite being completely covered by its hooded cloak, the way it moved made Peter think that it might be an elderly man … maybe a cripple._

 **?:** Forgive me it's just … I found you outside in the storm and brought you inside. I've been alone for so long. It's been years since I've had someone to talk to.

 _Peter kept his blade out but lowered his guard slightly._

 **Peter:** You live alone in this cave … in the dark?

 **?:** Not by choice. I've been lost in this desert for many years, I had to scrounge and scrape to survive.

 **Peter:** Look, I'm sorry. I wish I can help but I need to get back to my friends.

 _He lowered his blade and turned his back towards the man and made his way towards the mouth of the cave, just as the cloaked man rose to his feet with the support of his cane._

 **?:** You can't help them now, the storm is too strong. The best you can do is rest for now, gather your strength until the storm passes … maybe you can help your friends then.

 _Peter was this close to ignoring the man and leaving anyway, but deep down he knew the old man was right and just silently sits back down by the fire. The stranger hobbles over to the fire as well and sits down opposite Peter before reaching into his cloak to pull out what looked like two spits with small lizard-like creatures impaled on them. He began roasting them on the fire for several minutes before handing one to Peter. At first Peter was hesitant to accept anything from the mysterious man, but then his stomach rumbled and he snatched it from the man and began feasting on the creature._

 **Peter:** Maybe you're right, I feel like I haven't been able to relax in … god knows how long.

 **?:** Don't worry, because of the creatures of the Red Sea, the army doesn't travel this deep. You will be safe … for the time being.

 **Peter:** Then how did you end up here?

 **?:** Not every Mongo see's the Emperor as a benevolent ruler. There are those of us who have questioned his methods, indeed view him as a tyrant. I came here to see if I could… but no, that was a long time ago … What about you, why are you here?

 **Peter:** Maybe I've just had enough, maybe I'm just here to die.

 **?:** No … I can see in your eyes. You have too much anger to welcome the cold embrace of death so easily.

 **Peter:** What the hell would you know?!

 **?:** You came for the same reason I did, years ago … you seek knowledge.

 **Peter:** What do you mean?

 **?:** There is more in this desert than monsters and the burning sun. Secrets that only the most daring or desperate to topple Ming would ever seek.

 _Peter was now hanging on every word the shadowy stranger was saying._

 **Peter:** Tell me.

 **?:** Never had I thought I would retell this story like it was told to me. But long ago … long, long ago, before the Empire and Mingo City. The early natives of Mongo built a temple to Ming as a place of worship and record. They say that this temple holds secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that Ming would want to remain buried. And it is now coincidence that I find you when I did … when I finally discovered the way.

 **Peter:** Show me.

 _The man rose to his feet and made his way over to the dark corner of the cave where Peter first saw him. He tapped the wall with his cane in a sequence, suddenly a section of the wall separated and lowered itself into the ground, revealing the entrance to a secret passage._

 **?:** Please … this way.

 _He gestured for Peter to enter. Peter then got up and carefully took one of the sticks from the fire. With his new torch, Peter approached the entrance and looked through, seeing a narrow staircase heading down into the deep darkness below. Raising his eyebrow in scepticism, he turned to face the stranger._

 **Peter:** You first.

 **?:** You don't trust me?

 **Peter:** I still don't know you.

 **?:** Oh, then lets change that. Call me…

 _The shadowy man reached under his hood as if stroking his chin in pondering thought before answering._

 **?: _Old One,_** and you?

 **Peter:** Pe … Spiderman.

 **Old One:** Hmm, very well, come then Spider… Man.

 _The Old One moved past Peter and started descending down the secret path, followed closely by Peter._

* * *

 **Mingo City – Royal Palace**

 **Princess Aura:** What do you mean he's gone!

 _The princess began hurling furniture across her chambers, narrowly avoiding to strike the guards who were unfortunate enough to report the breakout incident to her._

 **Honour Guard:** We're still unsure how this happened, but we suspect that they were able to use one of the old materialisation pillars to escape.

 **Princess Aura:** How is that even possible? They haven't been active since before my time, how could a human be able to use one?

 **Honour Guard:** Even so, the only place it could have taken them is the Red Sea, so they're as good as dead.

 _Aura paced around her chamber furiously, her thoughts racing as she reaches a decision._

 **Princess Aura:** I'm not losing him yet … Send out the hunters, I want the human brought back alive.

 **Honour Guard:** If that is your wish. How many…?

 **Princess Aura:** ALL OF THEM!

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review.**


	6. Temple of the Fallen One

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

 **I** **n short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **This is just for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Temple of the Fallen One**

 _Deep beneath the surface of the planet, Peter and his mysterious new companion … simply known as Old One, journey on through what seemed like a labyrinth of dark tunnels, lit only by Peters torch. Even though he was grateful to the stranger for his rescue and to now be out of the storm, Peter couldn't help but get a weird vibe from his companion. His Spidey-Sense hadn't gone off around him but with him still not willing to show his face, Peter didn't know if he could trust him yet. So he made sure to keep Old One in his field of vision … just in case._

 **Peter:** How much further?

 **Old One:** You worry about your friends, young one?

 **Peter:** They need my help … and we're going to need theirs too.

 **Old One:** Yes, and with good reason. That is why its best we make haste, the sooner we find the secrets of the temple and find your friends. The better your hope in defeating the Lord Null … he is indeed quiet powerful.

 _Peter stopped in his tracks upon hearing that last part and narrowed his eyes towards the Old One._

 **Peter:** Wait … How do you know about Null?

 _The hooded man stopped and turned to face Peter._

 **Old One:** You are his enemy, young one … All those not of Mongo are his enemy.

 **Peter:** But what about you? Aren't you from Mongo?

 _The Old One remained silent for a while, Peter couldn't tell if he was pondering his answer or if he pretended that he never heard him. But then he spoke in a hesitant tone._

 **Old One:** No … no … no, I was not born on this world. I came from … somewhere else, long ago … long, long ago. But no, young one, Lord Null has no reason to hunt me.

 **Peter:** But aren't you like a … deserter, a traitor?

 **Old One:** I betrayed nothing!

 _His shout echoed loudly throughout the labyrinth, Peter himself nearly jumped at his sudden change in tone._

 **Old One:** I had everything taken from me. Ripped away from my rightful place, used me for their dirty work before casting me aside, abandoning me. Once I held true power, now? I may as well have nothing.

 _The hooded man lowered his head and turned away from Peter, as if ashamed of himself._

 **Peter:** I know how you feel.

 _The Old One turned back round to face Peter and saw that he had a look of barley contained rage across his face._

 **Peter:** Ming and his Empire; he took away my home, my friends, my family … my whole life!

 **Old One:** And you want revenge?

 **Peter:** I want justice! He had his dog Null murder my Aunt! Forced me to kill my best friend and made me watch as my wife and … my baby.

 _Peter could feel tears running down his face the whole time, saying that last part put him through more pain than anything the pit ever through at him. Peter lowered his head to stare at the ground, trying to fight back more tears until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder._

 **Old One:** And you might just have it, for I am positive that inside the temple holds the key.

 **Peter:** The key to what?

 **Old One:** The key … to destroying Null.

 _His head shot back up to look at his companion, strangely even at this close range the shadows under the Old Ones hood still concealed his face, but Peter didn't care about that anymore._

 **Peter:** Wait, that is the knowledge inside this temple?

 **Old One:** Yes, that temple holds many ancient secrets of the Emperor. Secrets that have been buried with the dead for thousands of years.

 **Peter:** And you'll share this knowledge with me?

 **Old One:** Yes … yes, of course.

 _The hooded man guided Peter to continue onward with him, but only after a few more minutes of walking does the tunnel they are in finally lead them into a giant underground cavern. And of in the distance, at its centre; an ancient stone structure, baring a mild resemblance to the royal palace back in Mingo City. Built into the very cavern itself, the structures columns decorate around its sides, while at the very summit … a strange red light can be seen, illuminating the entire area._

 **Old One:** Behold … the Temple of the Fallen One.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Jazinda:** I can't believe we just left him out there.

 **Blackjack:** We didn't leave him anywhere, ok? It's not our fault he marched off into that storm without a clue on where he was going. He was bound to get lost.

 _After losing their comrade to the storm, Both Jazinda and Blackjack managed to find shelter in a nearby cave. For what seemed like hours they tried to just wait out the storm, but Jazinda grew concerned about their lost ally._

 **Jazinda:** I suppose we can only hope he manged to find shelter like we did.

 **Blackjack:** He'd be lucky … it was a miracle that we even found this place. What are the chances that he'd find a…?

 _He quickly held his tongue when he saw the saddened look that his companion had and decided to not make things worse._

 **Blackjack:** I'm sure he's fine … who knows he might just stroll in right now.

 _Suddenly they both heard movement coming from the mouth of the cave and they looked over to see a silhouette coming out from the storm towards them._

 **Jazinda:** Spidey?

 **Blackjack:** Bloody hell I was only joking; I didn't think you…

 _They then saw that the figure was not alone, two more silhouettes appeared beside the first and then they were clear of the sand, the figures wore armour similar to that of the Mongo honour guard but they were modified with desert survival gear._

 **Desert Hunter:** Two? Where is the third one?

 _Both Jazinda and Blackjack drew their weapons as the hunters lunged towards them, blades raised._

* * *

 **Temple of the Fallen One**

 _It didn't take long for Peter and Old One to back it down the cavern towards their destination, in the meantime, Peter recalls the events of Earths defeat and everything he lost before being imprisoned. As they reach the base of the temple, they began climbing the steps leading to the structures entrance. At one point, Peter noticed the Old One struggling to make it up the steps, so he linked his arm under one of the Old One's and supported him as they made their way to the top._

 **Old One:** Thank you, young one. You know, in ancient times this was a place of worship to some, but to others; an altar of sacrifice.

 **Peter:** Why?

 **Old One:** The primitive natives of Mongo believed that Ming required their blood in order to please him. But they couldn't fathom what drives such a being as he.

 **Peter:** You seem to know a lot about Ming.

 **Old One:** To defeat your enemy, you must understand them; Their philosophy, beliefs, morals, hopes and dreams. What shapes their lives and influence their choices … even walk in their steps. Once this is achieved you can exploit this knowledge and destroy them utterly.

 **Peter:** That's not how I was taught to do things; if I became like them … then I'm no better than them.

 **Old One:** Then you are doomed to fail.

 _They reached the top of the stairs, only to be met with the entrance being completely sealed off by a massive stone door._

 **Peter:** No! We came all this way…

 **Old One:** All is not lost, young one. Behind this door lies the answers you seek, you need only open it.

 **Peter:** How?

 **Old One:** That is for you to discover, I would help but I am too old … if I was younger…

 _Peter walked over to the stone door, taking a few moments to examine it. Eventually he noticed several latches along its base, big enough to fit his hand through._

 **Peter:** So I'm supposed to lift it?

 _Peter lowered himself down to grab hold of a latch in each hand and with is super enhanced strength, he attempted to lift the door of the ground. It wasn't like anything he felt before, maybe he was somehow weaker from his time in prison, but no matter how hard he tried the door never got so much as a few centimetres off the ground. He tried several times to lift the door, but each time it seemed to get heavier and heavier. After what felt like an eternity, Peter was on his knees, finally holding up gap through the door. One look inside made his heart sank as he saw that the door was clearly 10ft thick. He let go and collapsed down gasping for breath, every muscle in his body burning like the scorching Mongo sun._

 **Peter:** I … I can't do it, it's too heavy. Even if I can get it open, I can't hold it up long enough to not be crushed by it.

 **Old One:** Of course you can't.

 _Peter looked up at the Old One as he gazes down at him._

 **Old One:** Your anger is a wellspring of power; you must use it. But you have been taught that your power must support the weight of others, doing this restricts your actions, leaves you vulnerable. And no matter what you do, failure is waiting to crush you overhead.

 _He approached the stone door and placed his hand on it._

 **Old One:** The only way to overcome threats and challenges … is to go through them.

 _He balled his hand into a fist and gently punched the wall before stepping back, allowing Peter to stand up._

 **Peter:** You want me to punch through that?! It's got to be 10ft thick at least!

 **Old One:** Can't you see that this is more than just a mere door? It is what you hate most in all the cosmos.

 _Peter started to understand what he was trying to tell him and turned to face the door._

 **Old One:** So tell me, young one. What is it you hate most?

 **Peter:** I hate Ming.

 _He punched the door as hard as he could, but failed to make so much as a crack on its surface._

 **Old One:** Clearly you don't hate him that much. Tell me what you hate?

 **Peter:** I hate that my wife was taken from me.

 _He punched it again … still noting._

 **Old One:** Inadequate.

 **Peter:** I hate that we lost!

 _He punched again._

 **Old One:** And…?

 **Peter:** That my Aunt, Ava and many of my friends had to die!

 _And again._

 **Old One:** Pathetic…

 **Peter:** I hate that I wasn't strong enough!

 _And again._

 **Old One:** You were too weak?

 **Peter:** Yes!

 **Old One:** And just like your Uncle, you failed?

 **Peter:** YES!

 **Old One:** To protect them?

 **Peter:** YES!

 **Old One:** And you let your life and your child … die.

 _Peter let out a blood curling scream that echoed throughout the entire cavern before putting everything he had into his next punch, giving him enough force to shatter the massive door into pieces, revealing a narrow hallway leading deeper into the temple. Peter collapsed to his knees just as the Old One walked around him to kneel in front of him._

 **Old One:** Power, young one … real power. It comes from not just anger but from its source … truth. But unless you face it, do what needs to be done; there will always be limits to your abilities. Seize this knowledge, seize this power … do not wait as long as I did, young one.

 _The Old One got to his feet and began walking away from Peter. Soon Peter rose to his feet and called over to his companion._

 **Peter:** My name's Peter … my real name.

 **Old One:** Is it? Names are but a label the people we were. But people grow, they change. Peter might have been your name in a past life, but now … now you are something more.

 _Peter watched the Old One walk on, pondering on the meaning of his words before catching up to join him._

* * *

 **Red Sea Cave**

 _After a courageous battle; Jazinda and Blackjack were eventually subdued. They sit on their knees, hands bound behind them and under the watchful eye of the Desert Hunters. While two of them watch over their prisoners, the third reports back to the princess on his communicator._

 **Princess Aura:** _"I don't care about those lowlifes … I want the human!"_

 **Desert Hunter:** Your Majesty, we have interrogated each of them and they say that the human was lost to the sandstorm, he can't have survived.

 **Princess Aura:** _"Where was his last location?"_

 **Desert Hunter:** Not far from our current location … sending the coordinates now.

 _After a few minutes of unnerving silence, Aura began muttering under her breath._

 **Princess Aura:** _"No … it can't be … If he survived, then maybe…"_

 **Desert Hunter:** Your Majesty?

 **Princess Aura:** _"I'm sending you a set of coordinates, have you and the rest of the hunters meet me there, and bring the prisoners."_

* * *

 **Temple of the Fallen One**

 _After navigating their way through the temple, the strange pair of explorers found their way inside the main chamber. It seemed to comprise of an ancient stone alter, surrounded by stone chairs. But all around the walls of the chamber were carvings. Images of such detail that it must have taken a lifetime to cover the entire chamber. Unfortunately, this didn't impress Peter much, he was hoping to find something more important. Before he could voice his angry disappointment, The Old One rushed over to the walls and began caressing them like they were made of gold._

 **Old One:** This is it! This is it!

 **Peter:** What? These stone carvings are the knowledge you said, that you spent your life searching for?! You told me there was something here that can help me fight Ming, not some cave scratchings!

 **Old One:** Hush, young one! These carving are more than they first appear, they tell the truth. The truth of Mongo that the Emperor would never want anyone to see! Just look…

 _He gestured Peter to approach and he does so beguilingly. The Old One examines the carvings more closely before continuing._

 **Old One:** It says here; Ming fell from the heavens eons ago, when the first of Mongo was still primitive. After a demonstration of his power, the Mongos worship him as a god and built monuments to him … even this temple. Over what were generations to the Mongovians, but days to Ming, he morphed the land to test his subjects. Many died, but they were moulded, hardened, turned into the strong beings that inhabit the world today. He uplifted them, altered their minds, made them intelligent. So much so that they created their technology and science. Eventually, when they were ready, Ming unleased them upon this dimension. Worlds burned and were brought into the fold … creating the Empire that is today.

 **Peter:** As fascinating as this is … it doesn't help me.

 **Old One:** Wait … wait, wait… Ah here it is; Over time the Empire expanded, until they reached a world on the farest reaches of space. It was conquered and sacked like many before, its elders submitted. But here … it speaks of a warrior, a champion of his tribe. This champion was angered that the elders chose to submit, rather than fight. Honour demanded that he ended them for their betrayal, and he slaughtered them with a viscosity and brutality that drew the God-Emperors attention. Impressed with the warrior's savagery, Ming offered him a challenge; kill him and the empire will be his, fail … and he must swear fealty to him.

He accepted, but the warrior fell to the almighty power of Ming and so swore allegiance. Ming then brought the warrior to Mongo, to this very temple in fact and … used its power to empower the warrior with strength and abilities unlike any before. He used his power to enforce the God-Emperors will, he would become his champion … his Hammer.

 **Peter:** Null! This is it! This is what we need … but, does it say where in the temple we need to go?

 **Old One:** From the looks of this it seems that the summit was where this … ritual took place.

 **Peter:** The light! The light we saw, that must be it!

 **Old One:** then we must linger here no longer, perhaps there is a passageway or…?

 **Peter:** I've got a better idea.

 _Peter led the Old One out of the main entrance and back to the base of the temple, He pointed upwards towards the summit._

 **Peter:** I'll just crawl up along the temples exterior, it shouldn't be a problem.

 **Old One:** You can do that?

 **Peter:** If I had my web-shooters it could do it in seconds. Just get on my back.

 _The Old One obliged and climbed onto Peters back, after making sure he was secure, Peter began crawling up the side of the temple with his companion hanging onto him._

 **Peter:** You alright there, old guy?

 **Old One:** Yes, I am … comfortable.

 **Peter:** Don't worry, this shouldn't take long … Are you sure we'll find what we need on the summit?

 **Old One:** I promise you this; one way or the other you will find … truth.

 **Peter:** Yeah I guess we just have to wait and…

 _Just then Peter's Spidey-Sense went off, and section of the wall beside them suddenly exploded as blaster fire erupted from behind them. Peter looked round to see two Desert Hunters down below, firing up at them. Peter leapt across the wall to avoid more incoming fire, but the shockwave had knocked the Old One off of Peters back, luckily he was able to reach round and catch the old man in time._

 **Peter:** Hold on!

 **Old One:** Go, young one … finish your journey.

 _As the Hunters continue to open fire, the impact of one shot exploded next to him, causing him to drop the Old One. Peter watched in horror as his companion fell several feet, landing back at the bottom of the temple._

 **Peter:** NO!

 _He leapt off the side of the temple and dived down towards the ground, landing safely thanks to his training. The hunters continued to fire, but Peter moved so fast and dodged every shot. By the time he closed the distance, he no longer cared about anything. He knocked the blaster rifle out of one hunters hand before swiftly snapping his neck. The other hunter drew his energy staff and charged at Peter, only to have his weapon ripped from him by Peter before having it impaled right through his chest. Peter took a moment to look down at the limp dead body … without feeling a single trace of remorse. He then ran over to where the Old One landed and the moment he found him, Peter checked to see if he was alive … only barley._

 **Peter:** I'm…

 **Old One:** Don't … concern yourself with … me … it is my time. Your … enemies … fight without … mercy … without … remorse. To be … victorious … you must … find … that same strength … inside of you. You … were given your … power … for one reason … to … use … it.

 _With one last breath, the Old One lowered his head onto the ground before dying in front of Peter. He looked down at the old man one last time before looking up at the summit with new determination. He ran towards the base of the temple and began climbing up it once more. This time he didn't look back, he pushed himself more than ever to reach the top and this time … nothing was going to stop him._

 _As Peter climbed up onto the summit ledge, he pulled himself up and gazed and the source of the mysterious red light. A strange sphere was at the centre of the summit, floating above the ground in a suspended state. Peter started to walk towards before hearing a voice echoing around him._

 **?:** Who disturbs this sacred ground!

 **Peter:** Peter … Peter Parker. I was told that I can gain the power I need here?

 **?:** Indeed Peter Parker, and do you know what true power is?

 _Remembering everything that the Old One had taught him, he looked up at the sphere before answering._

 **Peter:** Power is truth.

 _For a moment, nothing seemed to be happening. Then suddenly, the sphere of light disappeared from the summit, leaving Peter in complete darkness._

 **Peter:** No … NO! Come back!

 _But there was nothing but the empty darkness that now engulfs him. But that was before, he heard a soft clapping echoing in the distance. Next the area around Peter started to light up again from some unseen source. As Peters line of sight became more visible he could see the clapping was coming from a dark figure standing just across from Peter. At first he couldn't tell who it was but then he recognises the robes he was wearing._

 **Peter:** You?

 **Old One:** I have to say I am most impressed on how you "avenged" my demise by the efficient and ruthless way you dispatched those hunters. You've come a long way since we last met … she may have been right about you all along.

 **Peter:** Old One, how did...?

 _He was cut short suddenly by the maniacal laughter being made by the Old One._

 **Old One:** "Old One" one of my many names. But as I told you; names are but a label. I've had many in my existence but none have ever addressed me by my real name in such a long time. It was nice to hear and for that I thank you.

 **Peter:** Who are you?

 **Old One:** Is this so perfect a disguise that you still do not recognise me? But then again…

 _He reached up to his hood and pulled it down, revealing his true face. Peter could only stare back in shock as he realised whom he had been accompanying the entire time._

 **Emperor Ming:** I do so enjoy playing a part.

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review**

 **Thanks**


	7. Hopes Twilight

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man, Spiderman; Shattered Dimensions, any related characters, Marvel, Disney or Dynamite entertainment.**

 **I** **n short I don't own anything in this story.**

 **This is just for fun.**

 **(Prosp88) Hey Guys, hope you've all enjoyed this short story. The next and finale part of this saga will come out later this year, Oct/Nov hopefully. Let me know what you guys think of this story as a whole and i'll see you guys soon.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hopes Twilight**

 **Peter:** YOU!

 _Throwing caution to the winds, he charges straight towards the Emperor of Mongo. He leaps up into the air, sword drawn and slashes down at Ming; who merely raised his hand and freezes Peter in the air, hanging just above him._

 **Emperor Ming:** Should I consider this a sign of affection or do you just not like me?

 _He then tapped Peter on his chest and sent him flying across the summit of the temple and nearly over the ledge. Luckily Peter managed to cling on to the edge in the nick of time and climbed back up. Peter looked over at Ming as his black cloak transforms into his familiar red and gold robes._

 **Peter:** YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!

 **Emperor Ming:** Did I?

 _Peter once again tries to rush Ming, picking up his dropped sword along the way before reaching his target. Peter swung his sword at Ming, but the Emperor easily avoided every attempt._

 **Emperor Ming:** Your time in the Pit has served you well, with a little more training … you might become an actual threat.

 _In a burst of rage, Peter sung his sword at Ming's head. Unfortunately, Ming catches his sword with his hand and brakes its blade in two. This took Peter by surprise and left him open for Ming to blast him with a burst of cosmic energy, knocking Peter to the ground._

 **Peter:** Everything you told me before … was a lie.

 **Emperor Ming:** Not a single word.

 **Peter:** You tricked me … there is no power here, nothing that could bet you or Null.

 **Emperor Ming:** Lord Null was a barbarian when I first encountered him. A savaged warrior whom impressed me enough to serve at my feet. But it wasn't this temple that empowered him … it was I. How else could he slay such beings like Gods and Titans? Because a fraction of my power courses through him … that I granted him. Though he has proven useful, he is still just a blunt instrument … he is not like you?

 _Peter looked up at the Emperor._

 **Emperor Ming:** In all my centuries, you alone have earned my full attention. You leave your mark upon where you go and the lives you meet whenever you act … just as I do. You will require my power if you hope to defeat Null. I am prepared to over you this, if only that you kneel.

 _Peter just stared at Ming, before lowering his head in defeat._

 **Peter:** Just … finish it … end it.

 **Emperor Ming:** Now why would I do that?

 **Peter:** You took my life … everything and everyone I love is dead because of you.

 **Emperor Ming:** Was I really responsible … or did their foolish choices led to their own destruction?

 **Peter:** What?

 _The Emperor of Mongo walked away from Peter, giving him a chance to get to his feet._

 **Emperor Ming:** I gave your world a chance to avoid conflict and join my glorious Empire. But your leaders took it upon themselves to decide the life's of your people, all for their sense of "liberty".

 **Peter:** I don't know about the rest of empire, we weren't going to bow down to tyrants and monsters.

 **Emperor Ming:** At the cost of so many lives?

 **Peter:** No price is too high!

 **Emperor Ming:** And what about the lives of your friends … and your wife and child?

 _Peter couldn't think of a retort, he just stared at Ming through watered eyes before breaking down right in front of the Mongo Emperor. He just collapsed to the ground, no longer cared where he was or who he was with … all he knew was that the love of his life was gone, gone forever._

 **Emperor Ming:** It saddens me to see one so young, crushed by the pain of failure not of your own making.

 **Peter:** What do you mean?

 **Emperor Ming:** You have spent your life walking the path of a hero, and look where it has led you. Was it worth the price you paid.

 **Peter:** We had to stop you … we had to protect our world … save lives.

 **Emperor Ming:** If it were not for the dogmatic, narrow minded views of your peers and teachers. So many of your people would have been spared. But no … you and others like must be sacrificed to pressured their foolish notions of order.

 _The broken hero looks up at Ming, he wanted to speak up against what he was saying … but something deep in the back of his mind told him to keep listening._

 **Emperor Ming:** Liberty, Democracy, freedom … it is a crucible for corruption. After all my years, I still don't understand why a being like you could serve such masters.

 **Peter:** I … defend freedom … and justice. Protect the innocent from harm … against people like you.

 **Emperor Ming:** And they squandered your efforts … your sacrifice. Why continue to help? What do you hope to achieve by stopping me?

 **Peter:** It's never been about me.

 **Emperor Ming:** Perhaps it should be … You had everything to live for, and they decreed that it was worth sacrificing … that you were worth sacrificing. But that's not what I see, there is a greatness in you that cannot be denied. You are a far superior leader than any President.

 _Peter caught himself hanging onto every word that he was saying; maybe he was telling the truth, turning down the light of being a hero that was blinding him. But he quickly shook off this idea and he tried to resist._

 **Peter:** No, no … I won't bother explaining democracy to a tyrant.

 **Emperor Ming:** I am no tyrant … and democracy is overrated. The selfish and the corrupted people of your world is not worth saving, nor any amongst the other races that occupy your dimension. For I provide a greater purpose.

 **Peter:** You mean … Mongo?

 **Emperor Ming:** My Empire brings true order and peace. Long ago, Mongo had surpassed my expectations. The most powerful fleet in the cosmos. And an army of warriors that have been moulded into an unstoppable force. The reason for our success is that they possess none of the human traits of kindness, mercy or pity. They are coldly scientific and ruthless. You cannot stop it. Just save yourself.

 **Peter:** But … Earth….

 **Emperor Ming:** You failed to protect their home. They will not forgive you. But how can you forgive them? It is weak, fearful and selfish people of Earth that your S.H.I.L.E.D. chose to "protect more than your child. But not anymore; no authority but your own. No obligation but to yourself. Don't be afraid … embrace it, admit how good it feels.

 **Peter:** But … how can I … Ava…

 **Emperor Ming:** Abandoning your past will allow you to experience pleasures that you previously denied. I once found love on Mongo. Who knows? Perhaps even you may find it again.

 _A subtle smile coiled along this mouth just as a bright light erupted from behind the Emperor, catching Peters attention. He looked up to see the golden armoured figure of Princess Aura now standing on the far side of the summit; along with two other Hunters and their prisoners Jazinda and Blackjack._

 **Princess Aura:** At last… Father!?

 _Immediately both Hunters dropped down on one knee, while the prisoners are surprised to see their comrade alive and in the presence of the Emperor of Mongo. Aura on the other hand wasn't so subservient…_

 **Princess Aura:** Why are you here? What are you doing?

 _She looked from her father over towards Peter; on his knees and looking exhausted. A disturbing thought crossed her mind and she lashed out._

 **Princess Aura:** You can't have him, father! He belongs to me!

 **Emperor Ming:** Daughter … silence yourself.

 **Princess Aura:** You've already taken his world, but he is mine by right! You can't just…

 **Emperor Ming:** AURA!

 _His voice was sharp and harsh, echoing throughout the entire cavern. At first it looked like Aura wasn't going to back down but then her father gave her a penetrating glare. Only then did the Princess lowered her head in shame and adopted a more submissive stance._

 **Princess Aura:** I forgot my place … forgive me.

 **Emperor Ming:** Enough of this … Aura, you will not intervene with what is to come.

 **Princess Aura:** And that is…?

 **Emperor Ming:** You may remember our young friend here made a certain request. One that I have decided to grant.

 _He raised his hand and waved it in front of him, opening a portal in the centre of the temples summit. After a few seconds a silhouette could be seen coming through from the other side, its hulking figure became more clear as it stepped through, revealing the black armoured Emperors Hammer himself._

 **Princess Aura:** Father you can't…

 **Emperor Ming:** Silence!

 _He looked down at Peter, smiling at seeing that burning rage in his eyes once more._

 **Emperor Ming:** You wanted justice for your Aunt and friends? Now's your chance.

 _Ming turned to his Hammer, who bowed to him respectably._

 **Emperor Ming:** Kill him.

 **Lord Null:** As your wish, my lord.

 _The warrior rose to his feet and unsheathed his energy blade before walking over to the weakened Peter. As he watched the behemoth walk closer, Peter was about to raise himself off the ground but then a blight light flashed in front of him. Looking down, he found his old web-shooters on the ground in front of him. Peter hastily grabbed them and put them on just in time to zip out of the way of Nulls blade as it smashed down where he once stood._

 _Peter swung around the area, before launching himself downwards at Null. He kicked the armoured clad warrior in the head before attacking his centre with a series of punches. This seemed to do little effect and Null merely grabbed hold of one of Peters writs and flung him across the summit. The moment Peter landed on the ground, Null swung his sword in a horizontal sweep, unleashing an energy wave towards him. Peter managed to scramble to his feet in time and barley managed to back flip over the wave as it passed under him, singeing his bare skin in the process._

 _When he landed back onto the ground, Peter looked at the rubble and debris caused by the wave around him. He fired his webbing at serval stone pieces and swung round … throwing the debris at Null. However, the warrior simply slashed his sword around, knocking the debris out of his way as he stomped over towards Peter. As the Peter threw that last bit of debris at Null, the behemoth charged full speed at him, sword raised for the attack and Peter choose to meet him head on. The moment these two clashed, Null lashed out with his sword to strike down Peter while his opponent jumps around to avoid his efforts. Peter tried attacking Nulls joints but nothing seemed to be working, but then Null swung his arm round and knocked Peter into the air to land hard on the ground a few feet from him._

 _As Peter struggled to his feet, blood was blinding his vision as well as coughing it up. It seemed that his strength to fight on was wailing, but then he could once again hear the voice of Ava specking to him._

 **Ava:** _"You can't beat him, you're outmatched. You will die if you don't accept Ming's help … you only need to give him the briefest moment of control. Don't fail yourself like you failed me"_

 **Ava:** _"Null is too strong … you need Ming's power. Only together can you avenge me … and our baby."_

 **Peter:** Ava … I'm sorry … forgive me.

 _He looked over a Ming, who was admiring the fight with Aura at his side and spoke in only a whisper through the pain surging through him._

 **Peter:** I accept.

 _The Emperor smiled before his eyes started to glow a deep purple._

 **Emperor Ming:** So be it.

 _As Null raised his sword to strike down upon his victim, Ming fired energy beams from his eyes and struck Peter. Power unlike anything Peter had felt before surged throughout he's body, Peter felt that everything from his muscles to his senses were on overdrive. He reached up to block Nulls blade with his open hand and with his other, punched Null so hard that he was knocked several feet off the ground and landed with a thud._

 _Peter charged towards Null and wrestled on top of him. He had Null pinned to the ground and started throwing a barrage of punches at Nulls face, never letting up for a second as the rage kept building inside to him._

 _Meanwhile the princess looked to her father but he spoke before she could say anything._

 **Emperor Ming:** You seemed confused my dear?

 **Princess Aura:** Father, how did you…?

 **Emperor Ming:** Reach through to him when your efforts were fruitless? My daughter you are a cunning and ruthless creature, and though I am proud of you, you have one defining flaw. You believe the easiest way to conquer an obstacle is threw it, with force. You lack the patience to understand that another look would allow you to see a way around instead.

 _He then reached into his robe and pulled out a small glowing yellow gem._

 **Princess Aura:** The Mind Stone?! But I thought…

 **Emperor Ming:** You thought that force was the best way to use its power, when it actually requires a more … subtle touch.

 _He pocketed the stone before turning his attention back towards the fight. Null had managed to kick Peter off of him and the two continued to exchange punches at each other. Peter was getting more and more ruthless with every strike he took and his attack grew more powerful as his body adapts to its recent changes. Null knocked Peter to his knees and slammed both his fists down at Peters head, but he was able to reach up and catch both of Nulls writs before they make contact._

 **Lord Null:** I WILL DESTROY YOU!

 **Ava:** _"Now is the time to finish it, you haven't even scratched the surface of the power that has been gifted to you … use it now!"_

 _Peter let out a blood curling scream before a surge of energy burst from within him, knocking Null off his feet and landing a few feet away. Null quickly got back up, but before he could do anything Peter charged right towards him, his fist balled tightly and with a single powerful strike … punched right through Nulls armour, into his gut and right through to the other side. Silence fell all around him, the only sounds where Nulls gasps for breath under his helmet as Peter pulled his arm out and allowed Null to drop to his knees. Blood gushed out from his open wound and he collapsed down onto the ground, lifeless, motionless._

 _Peter never said a word, he merely turned towards the rest of them and slowly moved his way towards them. He removed his web-shooters and crushed each of them in his hands just as he approached the Emperor, and collapsing to his knees._

 **Peter:** What have I become?

 **Emperor Ming:** You are becoming what you are destined to be. Serve me and my Empire … help bring order to this galaxy that failed you.

 **Peter:** I … will serve … Mongo.

 **Emperor Ming:** Good.

 **Jazinda:** NO!

 **Blackjack:** You don't want to do this kid.

 _Ming glared at the two prisoners before quickly deciding their fate. He raised his hand and summoned Lord Nulls fallen sword into it. He moved his free hand along it as the sword began morphing into a smaller onehanded version of itself. Ming then offered it to Peter._

 **Emperor Ming:** You are at the brink of your metamorphosis into the powerful warrior you are meant to be. But before this transformation is complete, you must sever the remaining ties to your past.

 _Peter took his new sword from Ming and watched as the Emperor gestured over to his fellow prisoners._

 **Emperor Ming:** Strike them down.

 _Peter got to his feet and walked over to Jazinda and Blackjack. The two of them protested hastily, trying to talk some sense into their friend._

 **Jazinda:** You can't do this Peter … he's poisoned your mind can't you see?!

 **Blackjack:** Come on kid, snap out of it!

 _He stops right in front of them, he didn't seem to be listening at all, as if a trance had taken hold over him. But something seemed to be staying his hand. He didn't raise his sword at all, maybe something of the old Peter was still inside of him. Ming however pushed one last time with the mind stone as Aura stood and watched with anticipation._

 **Emperor Ming:** Do it.

 _It was a good thing that Aura didn't blink once, because if she had she would have missed everything. With unbelievable speed and reflexes, Peter only took two single strokes to slit the throats of both his former comrades. Streaks of blood now stained the ground around their lifeless bodies as Peter didn't show any emotion, any hint of remorse. He felt the presence of someone at his side and he looked to see Princess Aura. She slinked her arm through his own and hung onto him, resting her head against his shoulder, smiling._

 **Princess Aura:** Congratulations … my love.

 _He never said a word. Soon the Emperor moved around to stand right in front of him and Peter slowly dropped to one knee and bowed his head._

 **Emperor Ming:** Peter Parker is no more … that life is now a fleeting memory. You have been re-forged in the pits of Mongo to become my newest and greatest champion. You will restore peace and justice to this galaxy. In the twilight of your people you now rise. My … _**Dusk**_.

 **Dusk:** Thank you … my master.

 _The Emperor of Mongo started to laugh; a soft chuckle at first before turning into a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the cavern around them. Aura placed a comforting hand on Dusks shoulder and smiled to herself; knowing that the human was as good as hers, nothing can stop them now._

* * *

 **Madame Webb's Dimension**

 _Far away from the world of Mongo, hiding inside her own pocket dimension, Madam Webb meditates upon the great Web of Reality; its window now dark, except for one. Now too weak to intervene and listening to the words she feared to hear.  
_

 **Dusk** : "Thank you … my master"

 _Upon hearing those words, she watched in sorrow as the light she hoped would bring the end to the Fallen one disappear from the great Web.  
_

 **Madam** **Webb:** I'm sorry Spiderman … all is lost.

 _Just as she began accepting her failure, a faint whisper echoed from the web. She looked closely to see it was coming from one of the windows. It was hard to make it out at first but she mustered what power she could to peer through. Madame Webb soon heard several voices … one whom she was surprised to recognise._

 **Ava:** _"AHHHHHHHHH! (heavy breathing) AHHHHHHHH!"_

 **Doctor** : _"Push! That's right Mrs Parker … push."_

 **Ava:** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 **Swift Cloud:** _"Come on, darlin! Don't wuss out now!"_

 **Agent Anthon:** _"No, no, no… OW MY HAND!"_

 **Agent Joe:** _"WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?!"_

 _After move deafening screaming, the cry of a new born baby began echoing around Webb's dimension, just as small light began to glow from the window._

 **Madam** **Webb** : Could I have been wrong this whole time?

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review**


	8. New Horizons

**Authors Note: New Horizons**

Hello to all of my supportive readers.

With my time on likely reaching it end in the following year or so (2019) I thought it would be best to inform you all where things will be heading in the future.

What can I tell you about myself? I was born and raised in Scotland UK and ever since I was a wee lad, I have dreamed of being an actor while also possessing a talent in writing, art and storytelling.

So … you can say I'm one of those "creative" types. Since 2013, I have been honing my writing skills on my Ultimate Spiderman series that began with _**"Ultimate Spiderman: LXG"**_. This series is a crossover with the Spiderman of the 2012 cartoon show by Disney and several Pulp Era superheroes currently licenced by Dynamite Entertainment (eg … The Shadow, Green Hornet, Zorro etc.)

Since then, I'd like to say the series was a great success. I am more confident as a writer thanks to the support and helpful constructive criticism of my wonderful readers, not to mention the amazing friends and contacts I have made from my time here. And for that alone my readers, you have my gratitude. As my long lasting series is coming to a close with _**"Ultimate Spiderman: Shattered Light"**_ , new projects are on the horizon, new aspects to explore and I would love you all to be a part of them.

I (with collaboration with several other talented individuals) have created a brand new YouTube channel; One Shot Entertainment, with the intention of creating fully voice acted comic books of my most favourite genre … Spies. So far we have completed our first comic _**"James Bond; Vargr"** _ by Dynamite Entertainment and with the next comic in the series _**"James Bond; Eidolon"** _ to be released end of 2018. Over time we fully intend to expand our roaster of Super Spies to include the likes of _**Black Widow**_ of Marvel, _**Jahan Cross** _ of Star Wars; Agent of the Empire and many more.

I invite you all to join me on this creative journey and show your support, as you have with Spidey and the other members of the League. Please find links to our new Facebook/Instagram/YouTube Channel on my _**Profile Page**_. Hope to see you all their, and that you _**like and subscribe**_ to my channel/Facebook and Instagram page.

\- Joe (Prosp88)

* * *

(P.S. If it is successful, I also plan on creating a Pateron/Kickstarter page to help take these projects to a more professional level … will update you all if I ever pull my finger out and get round to it.)


End file.
